Paula
Paula (ポーラ, Pōra) was the second highest ranking female officer agent in the criminal band known as Baroque Works; codenamed as Ms. New Year's Eve (ミス・ニューイヤーズ・イブ, Misu Nyū Iyāzu Ibu), she was partnered with Mr. 1. After the group's dissolution, she works as the barmaid at the new Spiders Cafe alongside most of her former colleagues. Appearance :Voice Actor: Leah Clark (English), Rin Mizuhara (Japanese) Paula is a young, slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Her most striking feature is probably the over-exaggerated way she walks, describing hip swings that are often used to display a sexy woman. Outside of Baroque Works, when first introduced in the Spiders Cafe, Paula is shown donning yellow crystal square glasses and a diamond-patterned bandanna that combines a variety of pink, turquoise, white and purple tones. She is also shown wearing a tank-top; purple in color, with pink embroideries drawn across it and green ornaments that resemble some kind of bushs representations. She wears dark brown low-riding pants, platform sandals, and has her long, dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. Later on, Paula is seen donning her most characteristic outfit; revealing and dark brown in color, this outfit mainly consists of a short long-sleeved jacket with beige colored fur brims, a bikini top describing an unusual spider web-like pattern across her abdominal area, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. She is sometimes seen smoking from a long whitish pipe. During Ms. April Fools Day's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works", Paula wore the typical striped prisoner outfit, which covered from the upper part of her torso to her thighs, dark footwear and large handcuffs. Gallery Personality Paula is Mr. 1's calm and mild tempered partner who has a funny way of walking, over-exaggerating the "sexy" hip swing. She is not easily amused by the antics of others and remains unweathered in any situation. She also displays a tendency to play with her victims; during her fight with Nami she took her time in dealing with her, only really going after her when she finally lost her patience at Nami's apparently "useless" weapon. She is nonetheless a lethal fighter who does not shy away from violence, much like her partner Mr. 1. She has, however, shown small hints of mercy, as she told Nami that she would kill her as painlessly as possible if she surrendered. She also stated several times during the battle that she feels bad for Nami, because she was stuck with a weapon that appeared to have no use, however it didn't stop her from going after Nami. Paula is also shown to be brave, compared to the rest of her former colleagues; as shown when she decided to directly ask Crocodile about his objective after the latter had revealed his public identity; while Mr. 1, Mr. 2, Mr. 4 and Ms. Groundhog's Day remained intimidated by their boss' presence, Paula followed her curiosity and asked, despite the fact that any potential risk for her safety could have been provoked by such action. Relationships Friends/Allies *Baroque Works **Daz Bonez **Mr. 4 **Ms. April Fools Day Family Neutral *Bentham *Ms. Groundhog's Day *Mr. 3 *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Nami **Zolo Roronoa **Robin Nico *Vivi Nefeltari Rivals Enemies *Navy **Hina Abilities and Powers Paula is shown to be a fairly skilled fighter even though she mostly relies on the advantages provided by her Cursed Fruit. She is shown to be somewhat ruthless herself and certainly feels no sympathy towards her victims; although she is less serious than her partner, going so far as to display amused confidence in her fights. Her skills are, however, great enough to be partnered with Mr. 1, granting her this way the second highest ranking female officer agent title in Baroque Works, being only apparently bested by Ms. Sunday. Cursed Fruit Paula ate the Spike-Spike Fruit Cursed Fruit, which is a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that grants the user the ability of deforming any part of her body into deadly sharp spikes. Paula mainly makes use of her Cursed Fruit power in order to stab her opponents, as well as "doping" herself to increase her muscle mass and strength; to the point that she is able to demolish a whole building with a single movement. It is remarkable, however, how she is occasionally seen making use of her power in order to obtain an enhanced speed as well; by sprouting spikes from the bottom of her feet, granting her this way major velocity. Other than that, it is notable how greatly versatile her Cursed Fruit is; showing balance between offensive and defense, especially at close range, as struggling against the sharp spikes she produces will usually result in severe injuries and damage. History Past At an unspecified point of her past, Paula ate the Spike-Spike Fruit Cursed Fruit and joined Baroque Works, working her way up the organization to achieve the high position of Officer Agent, and becoming partners with Mr. 1. She also became the owner of the former Spiders Cafe, using her original name there as a cover-up. Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Alabasta Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists Category:Bartenders Category:Smokers Category:Pipe Smokers Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Category:Prisoners Category:Former Prisoners